


Thud

by JaydenDSin, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Brief Mention of Vomit, Brief mention of food, Broken Bones, Explicit Language, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Sass, Siblings fighting, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenDSin/pseuds/JaydenDSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's having a very bad day. It's about to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letitgou (comicalslayings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalslayings/gifts).



Today just wasn't Nishinoya's day.

That morning, he woke up and the water heater was out, so he had to take a cold shower. In the middle of the winter season. Not the worst way to start a day. His baby sister could have puked on him. Oh wait. She did. Back to the shower. When he had gotten cleaned up, he couldn't find his hair gel. Turns out, his younger brother decided that today was the day to hide it from him. Seeing as how Nishinoya was already running late for morning practice, he grabbed a hair band and decided to begrudgingly forgo the gel for today in fear of Daichi's wrath. He asked his parents if he could stay at Tanaka's that night and after getting an affirmative, ran to school.

After being laughed at by both Hinata and Tanaka for "looking like an elementary school girl" in their words, they started practice. Nishinoya managed to not trip once, but twice during sprints, which was oh-so-funny for the rest of the team, and received far fewer volleyballs than he usually did, which did wonders for his fragile ego.

At lunch, he was accused of staring at a girl's breasts, which wasn't the case for once. He got slapped in the face by the girl, despite his protests, and when he yelled at the poor mistaken person who defended her, he was called to the vice principal's office, missing lunch. He was let off the hook, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't get food.

When he got to afternoon practice, he was a few minutes late. Daichi made him run ten laps more than the rest of the team, which was just great. Just fucking great. When he got finished, the team was already playing a practice match. Unfortunately for Noya, that didn't mean that he got to rest. He was switched in just as soon as he got his breath back.

The situation that he was in was just about the worst thing about today. He had a volleyball, one of Asahi's spikes which is scary to watch even when they're on the same team, hurtling towards his face. He was too exhausted to move out of the way and the last thing he thought before it connected was 'I hope I get hit hard, because I don't wanna limp away from this.'

_CRRK_

Everything went blank.

_THUD_

"Nishinoya!"

* * *

 

When Noya came to, all he really registered was that his face hurt. A lot. Too much to be paying a lot of attention to what was going on around him.

"Alright everyone. Shut up. You’re only making it worse." Ukai said sternly. He then turned towards Noya, visibly concerned.

"Nishinoya. I need you to not move your head. Okay, bud?" He got a grunt in return a moment later. That was relieving.

"Alright, Yuu. Do you remember what just happened?"

"I took a ball to the fuckin' face." was the dazed, slightly nasally reply. Ukai snorted. Smart ass.

"Alright, potty mouth. Does your head hurt, or just your nose?"

"There’s a difference?"

"Yes, there’s a difference. Answer the question." Exasperation dripped from the sentence almost.

"My head brain feels like soup and I'm pretty sure my face looks like a murder scene. I taste blood." Head brain? Really? That was a bit worrying. Noya wasn't exactly wrong in assuming that about his face though. It looked like hell and he was probably going to have bruising around his eyes.

"Kiyoko. I need you to get the nurse. He might have a concussion. He definitely has a broken nose. Practice is over for today. Start cleaning up, team. When Nishinoya is moved to the nurse, Asahi's going to clean up the blood." Asahi flinched, looking very much like he ran over his favorite puppy with a monster truck and followed everyone else to grab cleaning supplies. Ukai turned his focus back to Nishinoya. The poor guy was trying his hardest to curl up without moving his head. If he heard Yuu let out a pained whine, he chose to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible human being. The next chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow.
> 
> EDIT: Minor changes were made to the chapter, with a sentence added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am ecstatic. I can not believe that I already have bookmarks on this fic. And far more kudos than I was expecting. Thank you all so much for the love.  
> Credit to letitgou for helping me with this chapter. If they didn't, I probably wouldn't have even been able to post the (teeny tiny) chapter today.

_SNAP_

The rest of the volleyball team flinched when they heard the muffled cursing through the door. All of them were hovering, and not a damn one would deny it if asked. Tanaka was in the nurse's office to keep Nishinoya from flailing, but he would rather be hovering outside with the team than listen to the pain profanities that spilled from the poor libero's mouth.

"Creative. Did you come up with that on the spot or did you plan that out on your way here, Nishinoya?" Nurse Akiyama is the biggest sass-master in the school and one of Nishinoya's favorite adults, but he wasn't in the mood at that particular moment. Really, the only thing that Noya could manage to do at that moment is breathe through his mouth. Obviously, he wasn't going to answer her, so she turned to Ukai.

"Good news: he probably doesn't have a concussion. He's just dazed and in pain. Bad news: That's only a probably, so he's going to need to be watched. Nishinoya? Are your parent's home?"

"Yes, Akiyama-san, but he told his parents that he's staying at my house tonight." Tanaka piped up.

"Okay then. You're going to have to call them to make sure that they know the situation at hand. After that, I'll tell you what you're going to have to do to make sure that he doesn't have a concussion."

* * *

 

“Saeko! We have a free-loader!”

“Oh! Yuu-chan’s here? Awesome. I’ll set up another plate.” Saeko called from the kitchen. From the look on Nishinoya’s face, he didn’t feel much like eating.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Neesan. I don’t think he’s gonna be doing much eating tonight.” There was a brief pause before Saeko peaked her head through the doorway. Judging from her face, Noya didn’t think he looked all that great at that particular moment. Saeko didn’t make that face unless it looked like you got run over.

“Wow. You made her shut up. It’s a miracle!” Saeko didn’t take kindly to that comment and made it clear that she didn’t by throwing her slipper at Ryuu.

“Hey, be careful. You might make him look like me. By the way, can I get an icepack? The one I got from the nurse melted.” Saeko huffed before returning to the kitchen.

“You know, one of these days she’s gonna make you her target practice, Noya.” From the smirk on his face, Yuu didn’t believe it. Neesan loved him too much. Seconds later, an icepack was thrown at the back of Nishinoya’s head, proving him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter today, I know. I'm sorry. It'll be a few days before the next chapter comes out. I have work, school, and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu to tend to, so weekdays are kind of hard on me, but I'll attempt to put something good together.


End file.
